


| Always, Forever | Japser Hale

by Supreme_Empress613



Category: Twilight, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A Vampire Romance, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Badass, Badass Original Character, Chaos, Character Death, Character Development, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Jasper Hale, Drama & Romance, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Female Reader, Female Vampire, Female Warrior, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forks High School (Twilight), Forks Washington, Good versus Evil, In Love With The Enemy, Light Angst, Loss, Memory Loss, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Vampire Character, POV Jasper Hale, Reborn - Freeform, Reborn vampire, Revenge, Romance, Story Arc, Teen Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Trauma, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Vampire Family, Vampire Love, Vampire OC, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Volturi, Volturi Orginal Female character, Volturi Original Character, Wall Sex, female main character, vampire, vampire powers, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Empress613/pseuds/Supreme_Empress613
Summary: You were a guard for the Volturi, a useful advocate for your unique abilities. What you now called life.One day sent to Forks undercover as a student to observe the Cullens, you happen to catch a quick admiration for the golden haired boy.Prying every day to get in the good graces of this family, you are conflicted between your allegiance, and your desire.All you know is who you were, and what you've become. A reborn vessel.You could use a clean shatter.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Reader, Demetri (Twilight) & Felix (Twilight) & Jasper Hale & Original Character(s), Edward Cullen & Jasper Hale, Jasper Hale & You, Jasper Hale/ You, Jasper Hale/Original Character, Jasper Hale/Original Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"born of the night

and her heart, of darkness, 

evil incarnate

to dance so reckless,-"

My head jolted up at the now opened door where Jane stood. 

"Aro is calling us to the throne room." She spoke

I nodded, closing the book. I stood from the velvet sofa, placing the collection of pages back on it's rightful shelf. I headed out the door, straightening out my uniform. Jane began her quick paces, and I followed next to her.

"Is there something wrong?" I questioned.

"Some new mission I'm sure, you know how elevated he persists to be about things." She continued her deathly stare ahead finishing her words.

I subtly smirked at Aro's ways. Such a drama queen.

Felix and Alec accompanied us some way down the corridors of the building. Once we made our way to the doors of the throne room I decided to take the lead of pushing them open, a small thanks of courtesy to Jane for her gesture earlier.

"Ahh, my loyal attendants!" Aro cheerfully announced with his usual good mood, while Caius glared his bitchy glare, and Marcus quietly drowned in his uninterested state.

We all stood before them, presenting ourselves with small smiles of gratitude.

"There is a matter that needs deciding today. We are all aware of the Olympic Coven, well known as the Cullens, and their very special ways of this life. Their ways are tad more threatening of exposure than the average coven. After distant obtainments of information, we think it's best someone is sent to more closely observe the family."

Jane and Alec shared quick glances. They were usually picked for this type of thing.

"Now Jane, Alec, before we jump to conclusions we must go over the details of this assignment. This will require no usual spy work, but more so an undercover job."

Volturi guards, undercover...Jane undercover- this doesn't seem like it even came from the intelligent man I call my creator.

"Five out of seven members attend the local high school in Forks, Washington. We will need one of you to go and play as a new student in order to closely observe the coven, making sure they are not exposing or threatening the identities of our-"

A beat.

"Communities." He finished with a grin.

"And since three of you are already so recognizable to the Cullens, Theo will be going." He finished.

My red eyes grew wide. Jane snapped her head in my direction with a glare. I'm Theo.

"The Cullens have ever seen you my dear, or heard of you For that matter. You're the perfect candidate." He proposed.

My mouth shyly gaped, I turned to see a frustrated Jane an Alec. Felix just stood with a slight furrow.

"You can't be in your right mind top send her off master-" Jane exclaimed.

"Are you questioning our decisions?" Caius sinisterly cut in.

"Are our ways not meeting your standards then?" Aro questioned with a hurt expression.

Alec bowed his head, leaving his sister to the sharks. She quickly followed his movements.

"No masters." She redeemed.

"Gooood, good." Aro's face was reassured as he turned back to me.

"How about it then, think you can do this for your caring creators?" He pleaded.

"I'll perform to my best extent masters." I confirmed.

Aro cheerfully clapped.

"Well done! Your loyalty hasn't yet to disappoint." Caius and Marcus stared. Aro turned back towards his seat, reclaiming his position.

"You'll leave at dusk."


	2. 2

"Turn miss." the seamstress spoke.

I stared into the full length mirror before me, I wore a melancholy face, my raven hair cascading over my shoulders. I watched the obedient human run pins through the blouse I was currently donning.

"Splendid, you look just the part!" Aro exclaimed, entering the room.

Our eyes connected in the mirror, mine paired with a frown.

"What is it my child?" He spoke.

"I just don't understand how this is going to work...I'm much less experienced than the others."

"And yet you're equipped with the most natural skill and you're a magnificent learner." He quickly bounced back.

"Once again, I may have the skill but not the experience." A moment of silence followed my words.

"Theo," the seamstress turned my shoulder a bit "I of all know the potential of your powers. Just as well as that mind of yours. You will succeed, and if not you'll learn the consequences." Aro spoke with his sinister grin.

I furrowed my brows, offering a small smile. Then the slightest of pricks hit my arm, and both our heads snapped at the regretful human, holding the accused needle in her hand.

"Now," Aro cleared the tense moment, offering me his hand to step off the podium "Lunch."

......................................................................................

After our meal, Aro, and Jane both accompanied me in my room, rehearsing my mission and the procedures I needed to take. Whilst Jane packed my bags.

"These are your contacts, I picked green because I thought they'd suit you." I thanked him with a smile. I couldn't remember what color my human eyes were...perhaps a hazel green indeed.

"You will keep the same first name, your full name is Theo Alistair." 

"I'm keeping my first name?" I questioned.

"Why not? No one knows of you anyways." He reminded me.

He then went on to explain the precautions i'd take. I'd mask my scent with my own concoction, feed from another town on lonesome hikers so no one would catch on to my case. I was given a thorough story about why I was in Forks, how i'm living alone, my domestic situation, interests.

"Here's your phone. Gianna will be the one to respond to your messages if you need to contact us."

"You mean whoever is at the desk, given the fact that I highly doubt she will be for much longer." I pointed out.

"Why, she is rather ghastly if I do say so myself, desperately wanting to be turned. Caius will surely be the one to diminish of her." 

"I wish he'd get on with it, she's far past desperate." Jane spoke up with her usual dead eyes. I smirked.

Jane zipped up the last suitcase and held her hands, returning her gaze towards us. 

"Once you get the Forks, don't speak to anyone until you arrive at school. Avoid most conversation, but not too much." He instructed.

I took in a breath, soaking up all the information. 

"Felix" Aro called. 

The brooding vampire arrived in the doorway. Aro gestured towards the stacks of luggage by the door. Felix quickly nodded and picked up the bags. 

Jane, Aro, and Felix began to exit the room. I quickly snatched up the book on my nightstand and joined them in the hall. Alec had accompanied us with his usual frown.

A black, sleek car waited for us in front, under a carport, avoiding the sun. Felix loaded the bags in the trunk, then returned next to Jane and Alec who watched me. Aro waited back at the doors, not stepping foot outside of the building. 

"I have high expectations in you. You'll fear the day you disappoint." he whispered from across the port, I could hear him perfectly thanks to our advanced senses.

I gulped then smiled and bid farewell to my colleagues. As I slid into the back of the car, the others had already made it in, while Aro stayed at the doorframe, staring.

My nerves hitched before we turned down a new alley, Aro not being in sight anymore. I glanced over towards my book, and began reading.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on wattpad, @X_Supreme_Empress_X
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this!!!!!


End file.
